Versos-SongFic
by Tanasailorvenusmoon
Summary: Su ilusión de cariño se resumía en versos. Martina, Manuel


Versos

Martina había dado el último sorbo a su compañero, mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso del ambiente frío y melancólico del comedor. Casi siempre, desayunaba sola.

 _Era feliz en su matrimonio  
Aunque su marido era el mismo demonio_

Vio a su esposo salir de la habitación.

-Buenos días, amor-. Dijo, brindándole una sonrisa. Él nada más respondió con un gruñido, denotando su típico mal humor tempranero, bueno, su típico malhumor de siempre.

 _El hombre un poco de mal genio_

-¿Te cuesta hablar por las mañanas o qué? -Le inquirió irónica. El hombre no contestó.-Toma -. Le ofreció el compañero, pero este se negó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta mucho el mate, Martina -Espetó.

-Bueno, che, pero capaz querías -Pronunció molesta.

-Me voy ó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! -Exclamó su esposa, él se detuvo -¿Y mi beso? -Preguntó demandante, el otro nada más bufó y se marchó.

Martina suspiró.

 _Y ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno._

Iba a limpiar la casa, hasta que escuchó un sonido. Dio media vuelta y lo vio: un sobre había sido deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

 _Desde hace ya, más de tres años,_

 _recibir cartas de un extraño._

Olió el perfume impregnado en el sobre, lo abrió y sacó de su interior una carta escrita a máquina. En esa hoja se conformaban los versos dedicados a ella.

 _Cartas llenas de poesía,_

Al leerlos, volvió a estremecerse, su corazón palpitaba ferozmente ante palabras tan dulces, palabras que solo las leía por parte de un extraño, y que nunca escuchó de la boca de su marido.

 _que le han devuelto la alegría._

Guardó el sobre junto con los otros que había recibido. No podía tirarlos ni deshacerse de ellos, ni siquiera quisiera, saber quién tenía alguien que la amaba, que no podía hacer eso, que no tenía dolor en su pecho. flores?

 _¿Quién le escribía versos?_

 _Dime quién era._

El frío invierno se había retirado, comenzaba la primavera. Sin embargo, en la casa de la pareja, el ambiente gélido y solitario padecía a Martina.

Ni una flor, ni un beso, ni un "feliz primavera" por parte de su esposo, nada, absolutamente nada. Se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrado a la actitud fría y malhumorada de él, quería creer que no lo hacía apropósito.

Quería creer que sus intenciones no eran hacerla llorar ... entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba?

Peinó su larga cabellera rubia, mientras la tristeza y la oscuridad del espacio la inundaban.

Escuchó un breve golpe en la puerta, se dirigió a abrirla y vio a un niño que le entregaba un ramo de flores.

—¿Quién te dio eso, pibe?

—No lo sé,Martu, me dijó mi papá que te las trajera. Y vos sabes de la cuestión del anonimato y todo eso, como florista respeta tanto a sus clientes que ni a mí me dijo —. El niño hizo un puchero.

 _¿Quién le mandaba flores en Primavera?_

Martina le agradeció al muchacho y agarró el ramo. Entre las flores, había una pequeña tarjeta: " _Feliz Primavera", "Ninguna de éstas flores podrán compararse a tu belleza"_. Sin pretenderlo, la rubia largó una carcajada.

« _Que chamuyo más malo_ » Pensó. Era una frase demasiado típica. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente, que lo más importante y valioso era la intención.

Intenciones que su marido no tenía con ella, y eso que él es escritor.

 _¿Quién cada nueve de noviembre,_

 _como siempre sin tarjeta,_

 _le mandaba un ramito de violetas?_

Otra vez, al parecer Manuel olvidó completamente aquella fecha en la que ambos formalizaron su relación, ¿O es que ella era muy sentimental?

Sea como sea, otra vez coloca el ramito de violetas en un florero.

—¿Por qué violetas? —Susurró, acariciando las flores, perdida en sus pensamientos. Manuel, apenas desvió la vista de su periódico para verla a ella.

 _A veces sueña y se imagina_

 _cómo sera aquel que tanto la estima_

Martina releía los poemas, mientras reflexionaba quién podría ser el dueño de aquellos versos tan dulces. A no ser que alguno de sus amigos tuviese aquel talento de poeta y le fuera desconocido, el único que podría ser era Manuel.

Pero eso es imposible, a veces ni siquiera le brindaba los buenos días,sería absurdo que fuera el autor de esos poemas, además, de ser así¿Por qué no demostrarle sus sentimientos diariamente, como ella lo hacía? No había necesidad de anonimato.

Suspiró,mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano izquierda.

Tratándose de alguien que la estima mucho, podría ser...

 _Sería un hombre más fiel de pelo cano,_

 _sonrisa abierta y ternura en las manos._

Se rió ante sus propios pensamientos, no pudo evitar que la imagen de su adorado padre se colara en ellos: sí, aquel hombre que siempre dio lo mejor de él para criarla, ya que su madre había muerto durante la inmigración. Aquel hombre, que con tan sólo esbozar su sonrisa,parecía poder curar todos los males del mundo. Sus manos, Martina,siempre admiró las manos de sus padres, eran fuertes cuando se trataba de trabajo, y suaves y llenas de ternura cuando le daba una caricia, la peinaba, la abrazaba. Siempre estuvo allí para ella,para abrazarla entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

Hasta que las canas cubrieron su cabello, y aún en su lecho de muerte,Antonio seguía sonriendo.

El hombre que más la había amado.

—Papá —Murmuró Martina, rompiendo en llanto.

 _No sabe quién sufre en silencio_

 _quién puede ser su amor secreto._

Era todo muy irónico: mientras alguien sufría de amor por ella,ella sufría por el amor añorante de su padre, y el desamor de su marido.

Se lavó el rostro, y fue hacía el comedor a saludar a Manuel, quien llegaba del trabajo, y la contempló sorprendido: el rastro de lágrimas marcaban su inmaculado rostro.

Luego de recuperar la compostura, se encaminó hacia el baño para ducharse.

La joven rubia experimento una aflicción sofocante, una tristeza desmedida que sintió ahogarse.

Su padre nunca la habría dejado así, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, triste, afligida, él la hubiera abrazado.

Pero Antonio ya no estaba, y Manuel parecía que tampoco.

Martina no pudo evitar sollozar fuertemente.

Manuel sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

 _Y vive así, de día en día,_

 _con la ilusión de ser querida._

 _¿Quién le escribía versos?_

 _Dime quién era._

 _¿Quién le mandaba flores en Primavera?_

 _¿Quién cada nueve de noviembre,_

 _como siempre sin tarjeta,_

 _le mandaba un ramito de violetas?_

Martina,nuevamente leía un poema. Tan absorta estaba ella en esos versos que no percibió la llegada de su esposo, hasta que él se dirigió a su lado.

 _Y cada tarde al volver su esposo,_

 _cansado del trabajo, la mira de reojo._

La joven lo observó, mientras él enfocaba su atención solamente en las cartas. Suspiró y fue a ducharse, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Martina se encontraba confundida.

 _No dice nada porque lo sabe todo._

 _Sabe que es felíz así, de cualquier modo._

Manuel,salió de la ducha y fue hacia el dormitorio, su esposa ya estaba durmiendo. Se acercó a ella, le besó los labios furtivamente y le acarició el cabello.

Luego,extrajo de su portafolio de trabajo un lápiz y un cuaderno. Se sentó en la cama, y contemplando a su esposa, comenzó a relatar sus sentimientos en un papel.

 _Porque él es quien le escribe versos._

 _Él,su amante, su amor secreto._

A veces, experimentaba tristeza y culpa, debido a los sentimientos negativos que provocaba en su esposa.

 _Y ella que no sabe nada,_

 _mira a su marido, y luego calla._

A pesar de todo, el joven chileno poseía sus razones: recuerda los ojos verdes de Martina, inundados de dolor por la muerte de Antonio,no quería volver a verla así, por eso, si actuaba arisco e insensible con ella, el día de su muerte no lo extrañaría, al menos eso creía...

Él la amaba, pero su personalidad introvertida, antipática y malhumorada, le impedían demostrarlo, creía que aquello lo volvería débil.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado débil para referirse a Martina, ya que, aquí está, escribiéndole los versos.

¿ _Quién le escribía versos?_

 _Dime quién era._

 _¿Quién le mandaba flores en primavera?_

 _¿Quién cada nueve de noviembre,_

 _como siempre sin tarjeta,_

 _le mandaba un ramito de violetas?_


End file.
